


Warriors: The Pack Stories

by Shippings_galore



Series: Teen Wolf Warriors [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically meeting almost everyone in the series. Hunting and sleeping together. Warrior ceremony. Just... A regular day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors: The Pack Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Names of everyone:  
> Derek: Sourwolf (because I can. Plus it’s funny.) (Deputy)
> 
> Stiles: Foxtail (Warrior)
> 
> Laura: Whitestar (Leader) 
> 
> Scott: Rushear (Warrior; mentor of Goldenpaw)
> 
> Cora: Morningtail (warrior; mentor of Oakpaw)
> 
> Allison: Dawnwhisker (warrior; mentor of Barkpaw)
> 
> Lydia: Owlwing (medicine cat; mentor of Sootpaw)
> 
> Jackson: Barkpaw (apprentice) 
> 
> Danny: Sootpaw (medicine cat apprentice)
> 
> Isaac: Rainpaw (apprentice)
> 
> Erica: Goldenpaw (apprentice)
> 
> Boyd: Oakpaw (apprentice)
> 
> Melissa: Dawnflower (elder)
> 
> Chris Argent: Hawkclaw (warrior)
> 
> Sheriff: Duststorm (warrior; becoming an elder)  
> Peter: Thornside (warrior)

Foxtail [(Stiles)](https://www.askideas.com/media/26/Red-Tabby-Somali-Cat-Sitting.jpg) woke up to his side being poked by a paw. Slowly he opened his amber eyes to look up to his best friend, who only nodded to the entrance before walking out. Foxtail groaned quietly and stood up before carefully sliding out from under the bush that covered the entrance to the den that other cats slept in. The warriors den. Foxtail smiled, it had been less than a moon since he had become a warrior and had received his warrior name. And ever since then, all the warriors that slept in the den had made Foxtail sleep right at the entrance since he kicks and turns in his sleep, plus the fact that coordination and grace don’t mix well with him.

Foxtail stretched his legs and shook the moss from his red fur before glancing around the clearing of his camp. Not many other cats were awake yet, not even their leader, Whitestar. The only cats that were up, from what it looked like, were the cats that had to do dawn patrol and hunting patrol. Sadly, from what it looked like, Foxtail was part of hunting patrol.

Quickly, he scrambled to the small group of cats and lunged at his best friend.

“Rushear [(Scott)](http://animalia-life.com/data_images/havana-brown-cat/havana-brown-cat9.jpg)! Oh my sweet friend! How I missed you so!” Foxcloud exclaimed as he swatted Rushear’s ear.

“I just woke you up.” Rushear grunted and pushed Foxtail off before standing up and shaking the dirt off his tan and dark brown fur.

“But I missed you. Can’t a cat miss their friend?” Foxtail meowed.

“You’re mouse-brained.”

Foxtail flattened his ears and twirled around to face the worst cat in the clan.

“Oh shut it Barkpaw [(Jackson)](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/57/b0/01/57b001ec9b76a55ccdb9cd4ed61fb31b.jpg)!” Foxtail hissed.

“I’m so scared.” Barkpaw mused and sat down beside his mentor, Dawnwhisker [(Allison)](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/20/c9/cc/20c9cc49d7ac3a0da1f1635a2b482f6f.jpg).

“Both of you shut it.”

That was the only warning Foxtail got before he was pinned by a mass of yellow fur.

“Goldenpaw [(Erica)](http://photosofcats.net/siteimages/manx_cat_3508836944_1004x750.jpg), stop acting like a kit.” A cat growled.

Foxtail didn’t even need to look to know who it was. Sourwolf [(Derek)](http://vashipitomcy.ru/_pu/10/84777136.jpg). The most handsomest cat in all the clans. Foxtail felt his fur tingle at the presence of Sourwolf.

“I’m not a kit! And you’re not my mentor, Sourwolf.” Goldenpaw snapped and got off of Flamecloud before sitting down beside Rushear.

“Are all of you ready to go?” Rushear asked.

The group nodded before making their way towards the entrance of the camp and sliding under the brush that protected the said entrance.

“Where are we going to hunt?” Foxtail asked as he trotted alongside Rushear.

“I was thinking the trees near the creek. It’s newleaf so I’m pretty sure we are bound to see animals there.” Rushear meowed.

Goldenpaw sniffed the air before nodding. Foxtail looked at the cats around him, his eyes lingering on Sourwolf for a couple seconds before looking back in front of him. And that was when a tree decided to pop up a root to trip him. Foxtail tumbled to the ground with a startled yowl. There was a small laugh as Foxtail stood back up from Barkpaw. Foxtail hissed at the other cat, whose eyes twinkled with smugness.

“You okay?” Sourwolf asked gruffly, stepping into Foxtail’s personal space and raking his kaleidoscope eyes over the smaller cat’s body.

“Super. I can’t believe he is acting so smug. I get that he may get his warrior name today, but he doesn’t need to be so smug.” Foxtail muttered.

“Well last time there was a warrior ceremony, what cat had acted like the sun revolved around him?” Sourwolf smirked.

Foxtail eyes went comically wide and his jaw dropped for a second before letting out a strangled gasp.

“Can you two be quiet?” Barkpaw hissed, “You’ll scare all the prey away.”

Sourwolf turned to the apprentice with his usual scowl of disapprovement, which made the other cat curl into himself and duck away from the glare.

“All right. Let’s get this hunting patrol finished.” Rushear said before walking away with Goldenpaw and Dawnwhisker not far behind.

Foxtail nodded and looked at Barkpaw, “Smell any prey, Barkpaw?”

“I do. Even though your mousedung smell is extremely strong and covers every other smell.” Barkpaw snapped and lashed his tail in annoyance before walking away.

“Whatever. Go run to your-mmph!” Foxtail was interrupted by Sourwolf’s tail being slapped on top of his mouth.

“Shh.” Sourwolf hissed lowly, his eyes locked on something behind Flamecloud.

Foxtail stiffened and watched as Sourwolf’s body tensed to jump, his muscles rippling under his black fur. Then with a sudden leap, Sourwolf caught a starling, breaking the bird’s neck with a quick bite. And just as Foxtail was about to cheer for a good catch, his nose caught the scent of a squirrel. He turned his head and saw a squirrel not far away, at the base of a tree, nibbling on an acorn. Foxtail crouched and lunged, praying to Starclan that he wouldn’t trip.

Foxtail missed by a hair and quickly followed the squirrel up the tree, but the squirrel was much faster, and he hid in a hole. Foxtail cursed and jumped down, nearly twisting his paw when he landed on a root.

“It was a close catch.” Sourwolf said once he let the starling’s body drop.

“Sometimes I can’t believe I am an actual warrior. I can barely catch a squirrel.” Foxtail scuffed a leaf that was in front of him.

“You did good. A warrior isn’t always about how good you are at catching prey. Okay maybe a bit. It’s mostly about your loyalty to the clan and what you would sacrifice for it.” Sourwolf said reassuringly, “Come on. Let’s see if there is any mice to catch.”

Foxtail’s ears pricked up at the sound of hunting. Then he noticed why everything had been so quiet. All the other cats had left, leaving him and Sourwolf alone. But it didn’t matter to him. He enjoyed spending time with the older warrior. Sourwolf wasn’t as bad as Foxtail first thought.

“Yeah! Okay.” Foxtail nodded fiercely before they both took to the old Twoleg place not far away.

They walked in silence as they arrived at the old abandoned house made of wood. Even from the outside, Foxtail could smell mice rummaging in there. Sourwolf placed the starling down and covered it with some leaves.

“You can sit out here. I won’t take too long.” Foxtail meowed and bounded towards the house before Sourwolf could protest.

Foxtail didn’t have to go that far away from Sourwolf’s line of sight when he spotted a plump mouse nibbling on some grass. He crouched down low and slowly made his way towards it, his belly touching the floor. And then he tensed for a second before lunging, his paws outstretched in front of him, and claws out. The mouse let out a squeak of surprise before dying as Foxtail snapped his neck.

Quickly, Foxtail bounded back to where Sourwolf was sitting, the mouse in his mouth. Once he was close, he let the mouse drop and without thinking he curled up under Sourwolf’s chin and gave his shoulder a lick.

“Thanks for keeping my spirits up! When we get back to camp, you and I are sharing this mouse in celebration of my awesome catch.” Foxtail meowed, his heart hammering in his chest in anxiety.

Sourwolf stiffened at the sudden embrace but relaxed after a second before giving Foxtail’s ear a lick. The red cat purred softly and took in Sourwolf’s scent, while the other cat did the same.

“Woah! Nice catch guys!”

And of course Rushear would interrupt their moment, being slightly clueless to everything around him. Foxtail sighed and took a step back before nodding at his friend.

“It’s big isn’t it? Sourwolf and I are sharing it when we get home. What did you guys catch?” Foxtail asked, eyeing the prey the four cats had either on the ground.

“I caught a rabbit! It wandered here from Windclan territory.” Goldenpaw said proudly

“That’s great, Goldenpaw.” Sourwolf meowed.

“I caught a squirrel that came from a tree not far away from here and a mouse.” Barkpaw shrugged.

Foxtail eyed the squirrel and let out a huff of indignation when he saw it was the squirrel he had tried to catch, “Stupid squirrel.”

Sourwolf gave Foxtail a small little shove, his beautiful eyes twinkling with amusement.

“I got another squirrel. And Rushear caught a robin and a vole.” Dawnwhisker purred and gave her mate a lick on his ear.

Rushear looked down at the ground timidly. Foxtail rolled his eyes and picked up his mouse.

“Let’s head back to camp.” Sourwolf said and picked up his starling.

All the cats nodded and headed back towards camp, tails raised in happiness with what they caught. When they got back, the rest of their cats were already up and going about their duties. Foxtail saw his father, Duststorm [(Sheriff)](https://kittyhow.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/orange-cat-05.jpg), talking to Hawkclaw [(Chris Argent)](http://img1.goodfon.su/wallpaper/big/d/a2/cat-blue-eyes-beauty.jpg) near the prey pile, which was a bit low. Quickly the cats deposited their catch.

“Barkpaw, take this to the medicine cat’s den.” Dawnwhisker meowed and pointed with her tail the rabbit that Goldenpaw had caught.

Barkpaw nodded and picked up the rabbit before bounding across the camp to the medicines cat’s den.

“Goldenpaw, take this vole to the elder please.” Rushear said.

Goldenpaw nodded and picked up the vole before she too bounded across the camp. Foxtail dropped the mouse and layed down to eat, making some room for Sourwolf in the process. Sourwolf, after some hesitation, layed down beside Foxtail to share the mouse. They both tore into the delicious flesh of the mouse until it was all gone.

“I see you couldn’t share anything with me.” Some cat purred into Foxtail’s ear.

Foxtail jumped away, half landing on Sourwolf, with a yowl and with his fur fluffed out.

“Thornside!” Foxtail hissed at the cat.

Thornside [(Peter)](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/13/8a/3f/138a3f89a5e451f49a60bd4e315d332f.jpg) was Sourwolf’s creepy uncle, and he always seemed to be creepier with Foxtail.

“Hello, Foxtail. Hello Sourwolf.” Thornside purred.

“Gosh, when they named you Thornside, I didn’t really think much about it. But now I understand. Your a thorn in everyone’s side.” Foxtail snapped and glanced at Sourwolf, who had his usual scowl on and his ears flattened.

Thornside’s eyes flashed with anger and he growled threateningly. Flamecloud scrambled away from him, quickly hiding behind Sourwolf, who had sat up and was tensed as if he was ready to lunge. Thornside rolled his icy blue eyes before turning away and storming to the camp entrance.

“Dear Starclan he is creepy!” Foxtail muttered to Sourwolf.

Sourwolf stiffly nodded and looked at Foxtail with softening eyes, “Don’t let him get under your fur. He’s always been like that.”

“A thorn in everyone’s side?” Foxtail asked.

Sourwolf let out a snort before glancing over Foxtail’s shoulder, and his eyes hardened once again.

“Foxtail. Sourwolf.”

Hawkclaw (Chris Argent), Dawnwhisker’s father, was walking towards them with Duststorm (Sheriff).

“Hawkclaw. Duststorm.” Sourwolf bowed his head in respect as did Foxtail.

“Are you retiring?” Foxtail asked his father.

“Yes. I was planning to.” Duststorm meowed and looked at the food pile.

“Only get a mouse.” Foxtail reminded him before standing up.

He gently ran his tail across Sourwolf’s chest as a gesture to follow before heading to the medicine cat’s den, where Sourwolf’s apprentice was staying after he got sick two nights ago. Sourwolf followed but not before getting a squirrel for his apprentice, Rainpaw [(Isaac)](http://www.freewebs.com/specklestar123/Skypaw.jpg). They made their way across the camp, their pelts slightly touching, and crawled inside the den. They were met with the smell of herbs and leaves, and a bright eyed cat sorting through them all.

“Morning, Sootpaw [(Danny)](http://zeezoey.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/Siamese.jpg).” Foxtail purred.

The apprentice turned around and bowed his head in greeting before going back to work. Foxtail took that as his cue to go deeper into the den to see Rainpaw. Sure enough, when they entered to another part of the den, they saw Rainpaw, laying on a bed of moss and their medicine cat, Owlwing [(Lydia)](http://orig13.deviantart.net/ab76/f/2015/180/5/1/grey_blue_cat_with_green_yellow_eyes_preview_by_ryuutatox-d8z9f7d.jpg), giving him poppyseed to feel better.

“Rainpaw! Here is a squirrel for you.” Foxtail meowed as Sourwolf placed the squirrel in front of his apprentice.

“Thanks.” Rainpaw meowed softly.

“How are you?” Sourwolf asked worriedly.

“Better. Feel so much better.” Rainpaw reassured before begining to eat.

“How about, a ‘hello Owlwing’ or a ‘how are you Owlwing?’” Owlwing grumbled.

“Oops, sorry Owlwing. How are you?” Foxtail asked, his voice filled with shame.

“Fine. Thank you. Rainpaw should be better by tonight. But just to make sure, he will sleep here again.” Owlwing meowed and stood up.

“Okay. Thank you, Owlwing.” Sourwolf bowed his head at the medicine cat.

“No problem. Now get out. I need some more herbs to collect.” Owlwing ordered.

The two warriors said their goodbyes and walked out of the den.

“What now?” Foxtail asked more to himself then to Sourwolf.

“I don’t know…” Sourwolf shrugged.

“Foxtail! Sourwolf!”

The two cats turned around to see both of Sourwolf’s sisters running towards them. The oldest was Whitestar [(Laura)](http://support.michiganhumane.org/images/content/photos/large_57325.jpg) who was the leader of Thunderclan. And the youngest was Morningtail [(Cora)](http://www.cat-breeds-encyclopedia.com/image-files/calico-cat-longhair.jpg).

“Wanna come with us to fetch more moss?” Whitestar meowed, her eyes wide and bright.

Foxtail and Sourwolf exchanged looks before Sourwolf responded with a cool hard voice, “Actually, Flamecloud and I had just agreed to take a small power nap.”

Whitestar and Morningtail exchanged knowing looks.

“All right, love birds. Stay out of trouble. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Whitestar purred mischieviously before bounding away, Morningtail chuckling behind her.

Foxtail felt his fur tingle and his skin flush.

“I don’t think a clan leader should be saying that!” He yelled after them.

Morningtail waved her tail before they disappeared out of the camp.

Sourwolf shook his head before walking towards the warrior’s den. Flamecloud followed him inside. After some shuffling, they both curled up together and drifted off to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few hours later they were awoken by the sound of Whitestar’s voice.

“May all cat’s big enough to catch their own prey please gather.” Whitestar yowled.

Foxtail blinked several times before poking Sourwolf.

“Wake up.” Foxtail’s voice slurred with sleep.

Sourwolf shifted before blinking awake. Foxtail wished he hadn’t woken him up. He had looked so peaceful and calm. Both cats stood up and walked out of the Warrior’s den. They sat at the back of the gathering, their pelts touching and tails slightly intwined.

“Barkpaw, will you come up here.” Whitestar said.

Barkpaw glanced at Dawnwhisker, who nodded, and jumped onto the rock that Whitestar was standing upon.

“I, Whitestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Barkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?” Whitestar meowed.

“I do.” Barkpaw answered, his voice loud and clear even though his body was shaking with nerves.

“Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Barkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Barkfrost. Starclan honors your dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.” Whitestar’s voice rang out before she placed her chin on top of Barkfrost’s head while Barkfrost gave a respectful lick on her shoulder. They took a step away as the entire camp was filled with a chorus of cat’s chanting Barkfrost’s name.

“Barkfrost! Barkfrost!” Every cat cheered, even Foxtail and Sourwolf.  
After the ceremony, Barkfrost was sent to the front of the camp for his silent vigil and to guard the camp. Sourwolf and Flamecloud ate a bird together before both cats went back to the warrior’s den and curled up close and went to sleep. Their breathing and heartbeat matching as if they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Any good? Got any questions? Comment please!


End file.
